Don't Love
by xokutiepiexo
Summary: She couldn’t love. Not ever again. Not after what had happened. He didn’t care. He was going to make her his. He was going to find what had changed her so much. What had happened to the girl who had once smiled so freely? SasuSaku! M for later chapters!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Okay, so I got this new story from this song that I have fallen in love with! And it totally inspired me! The song is just so sad and true! **

**Don't Love**

**Rated: M (for later chapters)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, and many more**

**Summary: She couldn't love. Not ever again. Not after what had happened. He didn't care. He was going to make her his. He was going to find what had changed her so much. What had happened to the girl who had once smiled so freely?**

**Chapter 1: Ashes, Ashes**

_Ring around the Rosy_

A group of children played around as usual, oblivious to the world.

_Pocket full of Posy_

They were so busy playing their little game, that they didn't notice the girl swinging on the swing. A look of depression on her face.

_Ashes, Ashes,_

"Ashes," the pink haired girl muttered along with the little ones. That's right. Ashes.

_And they all Fall down._

"Because of me," she muttered once again, her eyes, dull of any sort of light. Her look was filled with so much dread that it looked like she was going to cry. The little children stopped playing around to stare at the 16 year old.

"Ano, lady, are you okay?" a brave little boy asked, with a sort of concerned face one. For one so young, he could tell that she was feeling troubled.

She looked at him, her eyes void of any emotion. And then she smiled. "Yea, I'm okay. You go on and play now."

The little boy looked at her. Then, shrugging he went to play with the other children again. "She says that she's okay!"

"Okay! What do you all want to play next?!"

-

-

-

-

"Kyaaah! Sasuke look over here!" a bunch of raving fan girls were heard.

"Wow, Teme, aren't you the popular one?" Naruto with an annoyed face on said sarcastically to his best friend.

"Hn…"

"Come on, tell me how you do it! How do you get all these girls to always cling around you?!"

"Dobe," the raven-haired boy glared, "fuck off."

"Geesh, someone's in a bad mood today."

Of course he was in a bad mood. Today, was the first day of school and that meant, a bunch of crazy high school girls (and some boys) screaming their heads off when they take one look at him. Sasuke Uchiha, was in a very bad mood today.

"Hey, it's not as bad as you think!" Sasuke just glared once again with a look that said 'think again.' "I mean, you're rich, you're handsome (although not as handsome as me!), and you always get the hotties!"

"You mean the annoying, over-obsessive girls."

Naruto sighed in defeat. Once Sasuke was in a bad mood…well…he was in a bad mood.

-

-

-

-

She trudged up the steps of her new school Konoha Leaf High School. Dreading every step that she took, she tried to go slower. Unfortunately, a bunch of other students were trying to go up the same steps, so she was literally pushed quickly into the bustling hall.

Sighing, she went to find her locker. Of course, she wouldn't have any books yet, because it was just the first day. But she didn't care. She hadn't chose to come to school. This school in particular. She was forced to. Today was really a bad day. What was she going to do? Was she going to ignore everyone? Not make friends? To her, it seemed like the best decision. She then decided. No friends.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

The first bell rang. She only had one minute left before she was late for homeroom. But what difference did it make? Earlier on, she had heard that this teacher, Kakashi, had a tendency to always be late for class. Sigh, might as well just go. For the heck of it. She was already there.

-

-

-

-

They were all staring at him.

He felt very uncomfortable.

Very, very uncomfortable.

"Tsk." He glared at the girls meaning for them to look away. Unfortunately it had an opposite affect. Instead of being scared, they instead screamed very loud and then some of them even fainted.

Neji, another friend of Sasuke's, although they were rivals of some sorts, felt pity for his friend. "You know, you should just get a girlfriend."

Instead of feeling grateful for this advice, Sasuke just glared at him this time. Neji then shrugged. "I'm just saying." It was true though. Ever since he dated Tenten, his official girlfriend, many girls have stopped bothering him. He kind of thought that maybe they backed off because Tenten was pretty tough and could defend against herself. He could admit that his girlfriend was sort of a tomboy, but that was the part that he liked about her.

_He's just jealous that I got a girlfriend before he did._ Neji declared happily. This was one of the first things that he could outdo the young Uchiha and he was proud of this little feat.

The door slid open and everyone's eyes turned to the person that was entering. Some expecting it to be the teacher, while some hoping it wasn't. Fortunately for them, it wasn't Kakashi.

"Eh?! Pink hair? Who would want to have their hair pink?!" a girl whispered pretty loudly to her friend.

"Yea, I know. Although it does look good on her." The friend whispered back. The girl looked taken aback and just harrumphed ignoring what her friend had just said.

Everyone was now whispering about her. She was a new sight to see. No one had seen her around the school before.

"She must be new."

"Yea, plus she's cute!"

Sasuke stared and noticed that this girl seemed very familiar. "Oi, dobe, doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Eh?" Naruto then gave the pink haired girl a speculative look. "I-isn't that Sakura?!" he shouted out, surprising everyone around them.

From his little outburst, the pink haired girl stared at him, her eyes widened in surprise as she too recognize the blondie. "Naruto…" she muttered, not enough that he could hear, but he could read people's lips.

"It is you Sakura-chan! Wow, we haven't seen each other for 10 years!" Naruto then got up out of his seat, too excited.

Sakura was still in shock though. Her eyes then drifted to the onyx eyes, Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"How do you know my SASUKE?!" a girl got up too and shouted at Sakura. Another crazed fangirl.

"I'm not yours," Sasuke stated bluntly turning back to staring at Sakura. He was surprised to see Sakura, although he didn't show it. It had truly been 10 years but she still had the big forehead, the pink hair, and the baby face. Nothing about her had changed at all yet at the same time he knew that something had changed. Was it the way she acted? Was it the fact that she didn't look happy to see them both? Or was it the way she seemed to want to escape this room right now?

Too late for her, Kakashi had arrived. "Yo, everyone." He waved. He then turned his attention to Sakura, who was still standing in front of the class. "Hmmm…ah, and you must be Miss Haruno. I'm not picky with the seating chart so go and sit at an empty desk." Kakashi then shooed her to look for a seat.

The only desk left though, was the seat right next to Sasuke. With no choice left, Sakura reluctantly went to sit on the chair. She hadn't expected for this to happen at all. How should she have known that her two childhood friends would be at the same school?

"Now then, I'm sorry for being late. You see, I was driving along, trying to get as fast as I could to school, when I saw an old lady who needed help. I'll tell you, she was really old and needed me to help her carry her groceries…" Kakashi then went on to tell about his delay. "…and that is why I hope you all will forgive me for being late."

"Yea yea, Kakashi-sensei, we get it. Now can you just get on with the attendance?" Naruto asked, getting impatient. Kakashi was always late and always seemed to somehow think of some outrageous excuse to get himself out of trouble.

"Fine, fine. Now then…" and so went on with homeroom and school.

Something about Sakura bugged Sasuke. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. What happened to the cheerful girl that he used to know? After watching her for the whole day (he's not a stalker, he has basically every class with her), he noticed that she kept her distance from everyone, mostly him and Naruto.

At the end of the school day, Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. Spotting Sakura walk away, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Sakura, what happened to you?"

The look that she gave him, surprised him. He never thought that he would ever get that kind of look ever from Sakura.

-

-

-

-

**Please do review and tell me what you think of this story. Is it any good? If it is then i shall continue. But if it isn't then I will not continue. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^**


End file.
